


Вовсе я с тобой не сплю!

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Питер позаботился о том, чтобы об их отношениях со Стайлзом узнали все. Стайлз крайне недоволен этим фактом. А вообще, ПВП бессмысленное и беспощадное))





	Вовсе я с тобой не сплю!

— Ты! Ты просто старый аморальный волк! Как ты мог так поступить со мной? — зло спросил Стайлз, размахивая руками и угрожающе щуря глаза. Питер при этом лениво улыбался, следя за взбудораженным подростком с долей ехидства.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — ответил Хейл, откидывая книгу и устремляя всё своё внимание Стайлзу.

— Ты рассказал Скотту! И Дереку! Что они обо мне подумают? — Стилински остановился, жуя губу. — Господи, я чуть не провалился от стыда под землю.

— Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы ты так стеснялся, когда я тебя втрахивал в постель. 

— Не говори этого! — зашипел на него Стайлз, подходя к Питеру и зажимая ему рот ладонью. Стилински оглядывал лофт, прислушиваясь.

— Здесь никого нет, Стайлз, мы одни, — сообщил Хейл, когда оторвал руку Стилински от собственного рта и поцеловал его ладонь.

— Я тебе больше не верю, — сообщил Стилински.

— Почему же?

— А надо объяснять? Зачем ты разболтал Скотту и Дереку о нас?

— Не разболтал, а упомянул и не Скотту и Дереку, а только Дереку.

— А, так вот у кого ещё язык длинный, а я думал Дерек едва способен два слова связать. А он оказывается у нас знатная балаболка.

— Знатная балаболка, у нас ты, детка, — сообщил Питер, притягивая к себе Стайлза.

— Как выяснилось не я, — Стилински позволил Хейлу себя усадить на диван и обнять. — Питер, Скотт проболтается отцу.

— И что?

— И что? — Стилински взвился. — И то, что советую тебе бежать из Бейкон Хиллс, придерживая штаны на своём мохнатом заду, потому что у моего отца в кобуре аконитовые пули.

— И кто же ему их дал?

— А что я должен был делать? Оставить его без защиты? И потом, чтобы между нами не было недосказанности, я тебе ни фига не доверяю.

— Я сам себе не всегда доверяю, — признался Питер, целуя Стайлза.

— Фу, Бэдвульф, я ещё зол на тебя.

— Стайлз, — Хейл вдруг стал серьёзным. — Мне уже не шестнадцать лет, чтобы я прятался по углам с тобой. Да и тебе уже даже не восемнадцать.

— Вот это было не обязательно говорить, — обиделся Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, что у моего отца слабое сердце. 

— Да, — кивнул Питер.

— И нервная работа, — Хейл вновь кивнул, — а потому, мы могли рассказать ему чуть позже, чтобы не шокировать, желательно, когда я уже сам обзаведусь сединой и детьми, — закончил Стилински.

— Скорее уж я обзаведусь раньше времени, — мрачно ответил Хейл.

— Сединой или детьми? — спросил Стайлз серьёзно.

— У меня уже есть один великовозрастный мальчик, — ответил Питер. — Зачем мне ещё кто-то? — Хейл отпустил Стайлза из объятий и вернулся к чтению книги. Стилински подозрительно посмотрел на него. 

— То есть сейчас уже ты обиделся? — спросил он для проформы. — Знаешь, это очень грязная нечестная игра. Ты сделал, как хотел, и теперь сидишь тут и строишь из себя приличного оскорблённого волка. 

— Я ничего не делал, Стайлз, — отозвался Питер. — Я лишь сказал Дереку, что ты задержался у меня допоздна вчера. Выводы он сделал сам. Оказалось, что мой племянник не такой уж тугодум.

— Хорошо, но оскорблённого волка можешь выключить, я всё равно в него не поверю, — Питер ничего не ответил, хотя, по мнению Стайлза, у Хейла нашлась бы пара пошлых шуточек на эту тему. 

— Ладно, Бэдвульф, колись, какого чёрта ты обиделся?

— На детей не обижаются, — ровно ответил Хейл. 

— А что с ними делают? 

— Воспитывают, — сказал Питер и выразительно посмотрел на Стилински. У Стайлза по спине прошла дрожь волнения.

— Каким образом? — спросил он, облизнув губы.

— Даже не знаю, — небрежно отозвался Питер. — Лишают сладкого, а в особых случаях порют.

— Сладкого ты меня лишить не можешь… — Хейл ухмыльнулся. — Ладно можешь, но ты же не будешь этого делать, да? — спросил он, касаясь щеки Питера губами.

— Посмотрим.

— А выпороть… — Стилински тяжело сглотнул. Питер вновь отложил книгу, теперь уже на журнальный столик и ловко прихватил шею Стилински, сжимая её и заставляя того смотреть на себя.

— Выпорю, — сказал он уверенно. — Знаешь за что?

— За то, что никому не рассказал сам?

— За то, что стыдишься наших отношений.

— Нет! — возразил тут же Стайлз. — Просто это немного слишком для моих друзей и твоих знакомых.

— Пусть привыкают. Меня их эмоциональные потрясения никак не трогают, — Хейл склонил лицо Стайлза к подлокотнику дивана так, чтобы он оказался животом на коленях оборотня. Стилински не сопротивлялся, но выглядел напряжённым.

— Ты же не будешь… — Стайлз почувствовал руку Питера на своей ширинке. Хейл расстегнул молнию и пуговицу. — Ясно, ты не шутишь. Питер, может не надо?

— Приподнимись, — потребовал Хейл, не показывая ни тени снисхождения. Стилински, заворожённый приказным тоном Питера, приподнялся и позволил стянуть с себя до середины колен джинсы и трусы. Голые белоснежные ягодицы, усеянные маленькими точками родинок, предстали перед Питером во всей красе. Хейл любовно огладил нежные половинки, тем самым заставляя Стайлза нервничать и дёргаться.

— Меня даже отец никогда не порол, — сказал Стилински.

— И в этом была его величайшая ошибка, — отозвался Питер, а потом неожиданно шлёпнул мальчишку по ягодице. Стайлз чертыхнулся и попытался привстать, и посмотреть на Хейла, но тот не дал ему этого сделать, тут же ударив по другой половинке.

— Питер! — тут же отозвался Стайлз, но Хейл не ответил, ударив ещё. Стилински дёрнулся, ощутив полноценную боль. Третий удар был с оттяжкой и довольно ощутим.

— Ты отвратительно себя ведёшь, Стайлз, — сказал Хейл, ударив ещё и ещё, вырывая тем самым из Стайлза странные междометия вперемешку с чертыханиями.

— О чём ты? — на высокой ноте спросил Стилински, тут же получив шлепок и зашипев. 

— Грубишь мне, устраиваешь скандал.

— А если я пообещаю больше так не делать? — тут же спросил Стилински, ёрзая на Питере и пытаясь избежать удара.

— Будешь, — сказал Питер и вновь нанёс удар с оттяжкой. Попка Стайлза приобрела нежно-розовый оттенок. Хейл с удовольствием смял одну из ягодиц в ладони, вырывая тем самым из своей детки новое шипение.

— Прекрати, Питер. Это уже… — Стайлз задохнулся, когда оборотень вновь ударил его по ягодице, а потом ущипнул её. — Ты чёртов извращенец! — Хейл наклонился к нежному ушку Стилински и легко его куснул.

— Кто я, Стайлз? — спросил Питер, звонко шлёпнув его.

— Никто? — насуплено отозвался Стилински, ощущая иррациональное возбуждение от происходящего. 

— Так уж никто, — зашептал Хейл, разводя ягодицы Стайлза и лаская пальцем сморщенную дырочку.

— Прекрати, этого в программе не было! — Стайлз хотел было вывернуться, но Питер больно заломил ему руку, заставляя лежать на животе.

— В программе будет то, что я скажу, — отозвался Хейл, проникая пальцем в анус детки и лаская его внутри. Стилински во всю ёрзал на Питере, мучаясь между желанием раздвинуть ноги шире и здравым смыслом, который вопил о том, чтобы бежать от Хейла как можно дальше.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Питер, просовывая вторую руку под живот Стайлза и находя рукой его полувставший член.

— Прекрати это делать, — тоненько попросил Стайлз, наслаждаясь лаской, которую дарила ему рука Питера.

— Уверен? — спросил Хейл, сжимая член Стилински. У Стайлза пальцы на ногах сжимались с такой же силой, с какой Питер буквально держал его за яйца.

— Не уверен, — тут же ответил он, зажмуриваясь.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, Стайлз? — попросил Питер, легко лаская его анус одним пальцем.

— Кончить? — спросил Стайлз, надеясь, что это правильный ответ. 

— И как именно? — Питер ненавидел наводящие вопросы, а потому довольно ощутимо шлёпнул по заднице Стилински, чтобы он перестал тянуть время.

— Не знаю, — ответил Стайлз, всхлипнув, потому что Хейл вновь начал ласкать его. — Хочу, чтобы ты отдрочил мне и трахнул. 

— И всё? — с улыбкой спросил Питер, ощущая как дрожит Стилински. 

— Отшлёпай меня по-настоящему, — вдруг попросил Стайлз, внутренне сжимаясь от самого себя, от бесстыдной просьбы. Питер ему потом не раз и не два её припомнит.

— Хорошая детка, — ответил Хейл, приподнимая Стилински и целуя его в губы. — Снимай штаны, Стайлз.

Стилински мгновенно вывернулся из джинс, представая перед Питером во всей красе: с голыми ногами, майкой едва доходившей до лобка и возбуждённым торчащим членом, истекающим смазкой. Хейл потянул Стайлза на себя, приподнимая его и заставляя встать коленями на диван. Питер легко касался кончика головки языком, ещё больше раззадоривая Стайлза. Стилински, пытаясь не упасть от нахлынувшего острого удовольствия, схватился за спинку дивана руками. Питеру он не мешал, зная, что только начнёт это делать, Хейл тут же прекратит все ласки. Тот же вылизывал член Стайлза, стараясь не касаться уретры, тем самым раззадоривая сильнее. Рукой он ласкал вход Стилински, вырывая из него тихие стоны и нервные движения в сторону оборотня, в попытке трахнуть его в рот.

В конце концов, Питер вновь схватил Стайлза за шею и оттолкнул его, вставая с дивана. Стилински чувствовал невероятный жар и возбуждение от того, как оборотень легко его прогибал над диваном, заставляя упереться в его спинку, так, чтобы его задница была широко раскрыта и доступна. Хейл звонко шлёпал по ягодицам Стайлза, не жалея его, и крепко держал за шею, не позволяя вывернуться из захвата.

— Напомни мне, чего именно ты хочешь, Стайлз? — глаза детки прикрыты, а из под ресниц текли слёзы, он тоненько стонал в такт каждому удару.

— Трахни меня, — ответил Стайлз, уже не ощущая ни толики смущения. Он бесстыдно тёрся задницей о брюки Питера, чувствуя под грубой тканью твёрдый член. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя растянул тебя как следует?

— Питер, чёрт, просто вставь мне уже! Мы вчера трахались, — отозвался Стилински. Хейл сам с удовольствием бы натянул этого засранца и как следует выебал, особенно за всю ту нервотрёпку, которую ему устроил Стайлз, но разве он может отказать себе в удовольствии помучить его? 

— Ну-ну, детка, куда нам торопиться?

— Сволочь, — зашептал Стайлз.

— Может сам себя трахнешь? — предложил Питер, расстёгивая брюки и доставая налитый кровью член. Стилински прижался к члену попкой, ощущая его жар и смазку. Хейл протолкнул головку в анус Стайлза и с удовольствием смотрел, как мальчишка ёрзал. В конце-концов, Стайлз сам двинулся навстречу члену, от чего Хейл охнул, но тут же шлёпнул Стилински по заднице. Питер вжал тощего Стайлза в диван, заставляя принять невозможную позу, в которой голова мальчишки была прижата к дивану, а его бёдра возвышались высоко над головой. Хейл, удовлетворённый такой покорностью, резко двинулся, вгоняя член по яйца и заставляя Стилински тихо поскуливать. Стайлз подавался сам, расслабляя анус, позволяя Питеру полностью овладеть собой. Хейл зверел от такой показной покорности и желания, а потому крепко сжимал бледные с красными отметинами ягодицы и драл того, не щадя его дырки. Стилински обожал власть, исходящую от Питера. Старший Хейл мог быть каким угодно: насмешливым, харизматичным, очаровывающим своим шёпотом и пошлыми шуточками, но в момент их соития, Питер превращался в настоящее животное, не щадившее Стайлза. Стилински был только рад, с удовольствием подставлялся, давал себя удерживать, сжимать, оставлять на себе отметины, а потом обиженно и деланно дулся, заставляя Питера чувствовать вину, просить прощения за несдержанность и целовать каждую оставленную им отметину. Оба знали, что это спектакль, потому Стайлз хотел, а Питер был рад ему это дать. Хейл вообще был не против поиграть в тирана и покорную жертву. 

Хейл грубо дрочил Стайлзу, намеренно проезжаясь членом по его простате, пока тот не кончил, туго сжимаясь вокруг члена. Дырка, красная, пульсирующая и влажная с чпоком отпустила член оборотня, а Стайлз повалился на диван, тяжело дыша. Питер схватил Стилински, ещё не отошедшего от оргазма, и поставил на колени перед собой, касаясь пальцами рта, Стайлз послушно открыл рот, облизал пальцы и коснулся кончика члена, влажно поблескивающего и покачивающегося.

— Детка, — Питер прикрыл глаза, сжимая волосы на затылке Стайлза. Детка знал, что нужно делать, он отлично это умел. 

— Возьми глубже, — велел Питер, толкнувшись в гостеприимный рот. Стайлз сосал сладко, умело, ласкал юрким язычком и заглатывал, широко отрывая рот и плотно прижимая губы к стволу. Хейл толкался в рот, не пытаясь ускориться, позволяя Стилински разработать горло. Стайлз хитро смотрел на Питера, выпуская член и облизывая губы.

— Нравится? — Стилински улыбался широко и лукаво, прекрасная понимая, что нравится.

— Самое лучшее применение для твоего рта, Стайлз, — отозвался Питер, вновь сжимая волосы на затылке Стилински. — Открой рот шире, — потребовал он и тут же толкнулся в горячую глубину, заставляя Стайлза давиться. Хейл вытащил член, провёл им по губам Стайлза, оставляя влажную дорожку на них. Мальчишка лизнул член, прижался язычком к головке, нежно её вылизывая, Питер застонал, а потом вновь толкнулся внутрь, засаживая по самые яйца. Стилински тяжело дышал через нос, в уголках его глаз появились слёзы.

— Расслабь горло, — потребовал Питер, вновь входя до самого упора и тут же выходя. Стайлз плотно обхватил губами член и позволил ему двигаться в своём темпе. Хейл резко и грубо засаживал, трахая Стилински в рот. Стайлз послушно сглатывал, двигаясь навстречу члену. Оборотень последний раз вошёл и с силой прижал рукой голову Стайлза к собственному лобку, кончая ему в горло. Вытащив член изо рта, Питер позволил Стилински вылизать член и проглотить остатки спермы.

Хейл дёрнул Стайлза, целуя, лаская языком, ощущая свой собственный вкус. Стилински тёрся о Питера, будто выпрашивая ласку за послушание. 

— Мой мальчик, — шептал Питер, целуя Стайлза и прижимая к себе. Стилински ткнулся Хейлу в шею, вдыхая его запах.

— Всё-таки ты мудак, — сказал Стайлз хриплым голосом.

— Почему? — спросил Питер без особого энтузиазма.

— Виноват был ты, а прощения просил я.

— Тебе разве не понравилось просить у меня прощения? — спросил Хейл улыбаясь, застегнув свои брюки и тут же схватив Стайлза, не давая ему надеть джинсы.

— Пусти, Бэдвульф. Дерек и так будет в шоке от запаха, а тут ещё я с голой задницей.

— У тебя великолепная задница, лапушка, — мурчаще ответил Питер, касаясь рукой ягодиц Стилински и согревая их в своей руке. 

— То есть ты будешь не против, если Дерек её увидит? — хитро спросил Стилински.

— Нет, это лишнее, — ответил Питер, легко шлёпая Стайлза по заднице.

Когда через два часа в лофт ввалился уставший Дерек после тренировки бет, Питер и Стайлз одетые смотрели Железного человека. Стилински без смущения трескал на диване Дерека картошку, а Питер хмурился, но покорно проглатывал «отвратительную пищу», когда Стайлз кормил его ей с рук. 

— Привет, Волчара, — поприветствовал его Стайлз без особого энтузиазма, помня о том, кто разболтал всё о его личной жизни лучшему другу. Младший Хейл не ответил, недоверчиво принюхался и сел напротив, подозрительно смотря на дядю и Стайлза.

— Зачем так далеко, Дерек, — сказал Питер ехидно, хлопая на место рядом. — Мы со Стайлзом не кусаемся.

— Имейте в виду, что я уже всё рассказал отцу Стайлза, — мстительно сообщил Дерек, любуясь произведённым эффектом. Стилински мгновенно побледнел, вскочил и принялся собирать бумажки с очередным делом стаи. Питер нахмурился, смотря на племянника. 

— Ну спасибо, Волчара, — говорил себе под нос Стилински, надевая кеды. — Я тебе это ещё припомню! 

— Детка, я зайду вечером, — сказал Питер.

— Я бы на твоём месте и близко к нашему дому в ближайшие полгода не подошёл, — сказал Стайлз, чмокнув Хейла и выбегая из лофта.

— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Питер спокойно, сверля племянника взглядом. 

— Что? Рассказал?

— Ты не рассказал, — ответил дядя. — Ты соврал. Хочешь, чтобы Стайлз сам проболтался. 

— Почувствовал, значит, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Это чтобы не повадно было мой диван трахать. 

— Дурак, — ответил Питер.

— А ты почему не остановил его, раз понял?

— Я и говорю дурак, — старший Хейл налил себе виски в стакан и бросил туда два кусочка льда. — Мне это на руку. Давно хочу, чтобы его отец узнал обо всём. 

— Ублюдок, — разочарованно ответил Дерек. — Ты поэтому мне намекнул.

— Вопреки мнению Стайлза о тебе, я то знаю, какой ты разговорчивый, особенно, когда дело касается чужого благополучия.

— Благополучие Стайлза меня не касается, как и твоё тоже.

— Он тоже так думает, — кивнул Питер. — Надеюсь, так оно и останется, не хочу, чтобы мой мальчик в порыве благодарности начал к тебе что-то испытывать.

Дерек отвернулся от дяди, ощущая раздражение и острую ненависть к родственнику. Каждый поступок младшего Хейла оказывался спланирован старшим. Это бесило до зубного скрежета, а что бесило ещё больше, так это вертлявая задница Стилински, которая теперь только и будет, что мелькать перед Дереком, а Питер, конечно, будет демонстративно её лапать. Или ещё хуже, начнёт целовать Стайлза при всех. Зная своего дядюшку-кобеля, Дерек отчётливо представлял, что одним поцелуем он не ограничится. 

Питер довольно ухмылялся, предвкушая, как залезет ночью к Стайлзу в окно, прижмёт его к постели и будет долго и вдумчиво целовать, до боли сжимая его руки. Правда, придётся всё-таки представиться шерифу Стилински ещё раз. Наверняка не обойдётся без мордобоя. Питер был уверен, что хотя бы раз Джон ему врежет. Хейл уже заранее прощал ему это. За Стайлза он был готов стерпеть и не такое.

Конец.


End file.
